


A Midsummer Night's Twerk

by orphan_account



Category: Lady (Musician), SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some unknown reason, I've rewritten 'Twerk' vaguely in the style of Shakespeare.</p><p>Enjoy.<br/>(Or don't, should be lucky enough to still be in possession of your sanity.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Midsummer Night's Twerk

Truly, it doth brighten every inch of his heart  
to watch the flesh 'twixt my back quiver and part;  
The flexibility that I do display  
bringeth to his face joy for the whole day.

As I doth flex and pop mine self, I become acrobatic;  
in troth, only the vine's fruit can unleash for me these tricks.  
As thou doth know, I shall make mine body leap,  
but thou canst not join, thou meddlesome sheep.  
In this arena, all of you shall witness  
the tribute paid to me for mine intensive fitness.  
I swing my body left, I swing my body right;  
I shiver and shake about all through the night.

With my great skill, I can move in many ways.  
Unlike any other, thou shalt find thyself amazed.  
Yes, I can spread mine limbs as though I were a star  
blessed elixir doth bring mine skill to above-par.  
As I performeth these most enchanting gymnastics  
mine body becomes synchronised with the sonics.  
And to bring these movements to a spectacular end  
I poppeth mine pussy and turn mine self upon my hands.

To all those attendant I doth give them their time  
for when I start to dance their attention becomes mine.  
In my grace I needeth not to claim the throne  
for the realm's treasures doth already be mine own.  
Regardless of my position, thou standeth in awe  
for I doth maketh mine ass poppeth some more.  
Both it and mine dance are as untamed and wild  
and the royal staff upon which I shall ride.


End file.
